


Stone Tower Epitaph

by Enigmatisty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Fan theory, Other, Scribble, a scribble about majora's origin, an epitaph or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatisty/pseuds/Enigmatisty
Summary: It's been a LONG time since I've written anything so I felt like getting started.Majora's Mask fascinated me when I was little. The areas and culture were rife with diversity compared to Ocarina of Time's emblematic Hyrule; everything seemed to have its own story, steeped in lore and dogma.What fascinated me the most, was the area of Ikana. And the temple it had, the Stone Tower Temple. It fascinated me when I was little, but there were many questions I would come to have.Why are there many pillars depicting some sort of demon licking the Triforce, placed between its thighs?Why are there four phallic towers in the Stone Tower?Why is very entrance to the tower an angry-looking face with flaming hands and a face pointing towards the sky?Why is the area, even the boss area, littered with symbols of Majora's Mask?Why does the huge face in the area heavily resemble Majora's Mask?And so to speak. Something felt weird about it, like Majora's Mask was made here or the people that had made Stone Tower were the very same people that had made it. But for what reason?I mostly based this on a fan theory.





	Stone Tower Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Termina Was Doomed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351480) by site admin. 



In a world where the heavens gave birth to the earth, a world exists where the earth had birthed the heavens instead. 

Down a uterus of stone a bloodied vulva belies the earth's cervix, owing its legacy to the kingdom that had waged war upon it. 

To this day it pulses with blood drawn from its fathers and mothers. The bones of their children, the robes of their warriors, all quiver with terrified rage at the visage of the bastard-child their own fathers and mothers had birthed and raised. 

To this day, its eerie grimace penetrates the dust-ridden passageway with unabating rage. With each day the sun scorns the heavens, and the moon lives on and will one day come to extol the earth for having brought it into the world. 

The monoliths of their Gods' manhoods surely could not withstand it; for even if the earth's children had scorned the heavens and rebuked them vulgarly, the goddesses pitied them instead for birthing and raising it.

As such is the way of gods, their pity lies deep within the stone-carved womb. Within the very foundations of the monument meant to condemn them, it continued to lie and fester in its bowels. 

Their tears of gold, to combat the anger and ire the tribal folk had left on this world; an evil that should never have existed. From its limbs to its face, it carried the burdens the heavens had sown to the earth. 

In an inexplicable act of hypocrisy, the earth's children sealed it away. To a desert world that would harbor their lamentations, their forgiveness, their regrets. Even now, within the hollowed heart of the stone-carcass, their anger and ire would not fade from their posthumous regrets .

Even time would not be able to temper it. The heavens themselves had elicited its horrid birth, and left the child that the earth had borne bereft in its stone-womb. Even if the earth had cradled and nurtured it, it lay stillborn within the desert. Always to sleep, and always to wait. 

To this day it lies within the hollowed stone-womb, awaiting its birth. Even until then the heavens await the day the earth's children will cast aside the child that had borne their anger and ire ever since they conceived it.


End file.
